You're the One
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Jaejoong harus melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya di jepang, dengan pengorbanan ia harus meninggalkan cintanya di korea setelah cinta itu terbalas. Apakah Jaejoong bisa kembali bersatu dengan cintanya? #pair: YunJae #Warning: M-Preg, Yaoi, Sho-ai.


**_You're the one._**

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: YunJae XD  
_**

**_Chapter: 1!  
_**

**_Rated: T, nanti ada adegan lemon tapi gak keliatan.  
_**

**_Warning: OOC! YAOI! Typo(s)! M-Preg!  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**

Jaejoong termenung dengan mata yang menghadap lurus ke depan. Hatinya kalut dengan semua hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Namja cantik itu merasa takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia benar-benar mencintai orang itu, ia tak mau meninggalkan orang itu. Perasaan yang sejak lama ia pendam untuk orang itu, perasaan yang sangat indah didengar tetapi begitu sakit jika dirasakan. Ya, Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai orang itu melebihi apa pun, bahkan mungkin melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu pada saat tainee. Ia benar-benar mngingat itu semua dan siapkah ia untuk mlepaskannya? Ia yakin tsk bisa. walaupun, orang itu sama sekali tak mengetahui isi hatinya, dan Jaejoong bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia tak bisa bayangkan jika orang itu megetahui perasaannya, mungkin orang itu akan menganggap Jaejoong aneh? gila? menjijikkan? Dan masih banyak lagi kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi jika orang itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dengan berbagai pikiran yang sekarang berkecamuk di otaknya, apakah Jaejoong bisa? Bisakah ia mlepaskan seorang Jung Yunho tanpa menyatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa dia bisa? Sanggupkah dia?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang, "Jae!" Seru orang itu.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat mengetahui suara itu. Suara yang pemiliknya ia cintai, suara Jung Yunho. "Ada apa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sekarang tengah berada di sampingnya.

Yunho yang ditanya begitu hanya memasang wajah Bete-nya dan berkata,"Kau kenapa masih di sini dan termenung begitu, Jae? satu jam lagi kita ada jadwal."

Jaejoong hanya menatap jam untuk memastikan perkataan Yunho. "He...He... Mian Yun." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menggerakan tangannya menuju kepala Jaejoong, dielusnya surai kehitaman Jaejoong dengan lembut disertai senyuman yang berteger manis di bibirnya. "Siap-siap lah Jae. Aku, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin akan menunggumu di luar, ne?" Ujar Yunho dengan halus.

Jaejoong yang diperlakukan begitu hanya tersenyum getir, dapatkah ia merasakan lembutnya perlakuan namja di hadapannya ini lagi ketika ia memutuskan semuanya? Bisakah ia? Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis dengan semua ini. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. "Ne Yun." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat itupun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Setelah Yunho pergi, setetes air mata kembali jatuh di pipi mulus bak salju Jaejoong. "Saranghae" Lirih Jaejoong dan segera bersiap-siap untuk mengisi acara nanti

.

.

Setelah selesai mengisi acara di SBS Inkigayo, semua member DBSK duduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang telah di persiapkan untuk mereka berlima di dalam ruang tunggu artis itu. Terlihatlah Junsu yang sedang mendengar musik sambil bersenandung kecil, Yoochun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya, Changmin yang tengah memakan snack kesukaannya dengan lahap dan Yunho yang tengah termenung entah memikirkan apa. Lalu kemana Jaejoong? Namja cantik itu dengan cantiknya tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Jaejoong pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama orang yang menelponnya. Di layar kaca ponsel itu terlihat dengan jelas tulisan 'appa' Tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Ia bnar-benar tau apa yang akan dibicarakan appanya jika ia mngangkat panggilan itu. Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk tak mengangkatnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Jaejoong tak mengangkat telponnya. Apa panggilan itu dari fans yang entah dari mna mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Penasaran, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Waeyo Jae? Siapa itu? Kenapa tak kau angkat?"

Jaejoong yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu hanya gugup. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yunho? Haruskah ia jujur? "B-bukan d-dari siapa-siapa kok, Yun. Nomor itu tak ku kenal, mungkin panggilan dari fans lagi." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba berbohong.

Yunho yang melihat gelagap bicara Jaejoong hanya memasang muka tak percaya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan segera ia samakan posisinya di sebelah Jaejoong. "Baenarkah? Seingatku kau baru saja mengganti nomor ponsel. Dari mana mereka mendapatkan nomor barumu?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan tampang tak percaya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan berada di posisi danger hanya cemas. Ia melihat Yunho yang memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tak bisa Jaejoong baca. "Itu benar Yun. Itu hanya panggilan dari fans. Kalau masalah mereka mengetahui nomor baruku aku benar-benar tak tahu." Ucap Jaejoong. Terbesit di pikiranya seandainya Yunho tak mempercayainya.

Yunho semakin menyipitkan mata fox nya. Tapi, segera ia rubah raut wajahnya itu setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang seperti orang ketakutan. "Hahh... baiklah aku percaya Jae. Tapi ingat, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku,ne? Kita ini sahabat, jadi kalau kau membutuhkan tempat curhatan aku akan bersedia. Ingat itu, ne?" Ucap Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum miris dan menganggukan kepalanya. 'Hanya sahabat ya Yun? Tak bisakah aku menuntut lebih?' Batin Jaejoong. "Ne, Yun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

'KRING KRING'

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Demi apapun, sekarang ia ingin sekali membuang ponsel itu ke laut. Jaejoong dan Yunho secara serempak memandang ponsel itu. Tiba-tiba Yoochun berkata, "Aish... Dari mana mereka mendapat nomor ponselku? Padahal aku baru saja menggantinya." Ucapnya frustasi.

Changmin yang sedari tadi memakan snack tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Sepertinya ia cukup tertarik dengan obrolan yang Yoochun buka ini. Dengan wajah horror dia berkata,"Aku juga heran Hyung dengan mereka. Masa minggu lalu mereka mengirim 'Hadiah' itu lagi ke dorm kita, kurasa mereka benar-benar perlu memeriksakan otak mereka ke dokter atau sekalian saja dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Semua member tau apa yang dimaksud Changmin dengan 'Hadiah'. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, hadiah yang dimaksud Changmin adalah darah bekas menstruasi para fangirl mereka dan masih banyak lagi 'hadiah' yang diberikan, tapi tentu saja dalam artian yang negatif. Semua member bingung mengapa fans mereka sangat sefanatik itu. Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya merinding mengingat perlakuan fans mereka yang terlalu over itu.

Junsu yang sejak tadi mendengarkan musik pun sepertinya juga mulai tertarik dengan berita ini, jadilah sekarang Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin membicarakan perihal tentang 'hadiah-hadiah' yang fans berikan pada mereka. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Yunho sebenarnya masih kurang percaya mendengar kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja, walaupun Jaejoong sendiri yang berbicara begitu karena Yunho tau sifat Jaejoong jika sedang berbohong. Setelah mendengar perkataan Yoochun tadi Yunho mau tak mau menjadi percaya. Yunho pun tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya Jae, aku mau mencari angin." Katanya, masih dengan kebiasaanya yaitu sambil mengelus-ngelus surai hitam legam milik JaeJoong. Jaejoong yng diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum pahit, dapatkah ia merasakan sentuhan lembut milik Yunho kalau ia menerima keputusan appanya?

Setelah Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu, Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas legah. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menelpon appanya lagi. Tapi, setelah Jaejoong melihat layar ponselnya, ia melihat ada pesan masuk dan setelah di cek, yang mengirim pesan itu adalah appanya. Jaejoong tahu benar apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh appanya. Dengan jari yang masih gemetar ia menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk membaca pesan singkat dari appanya itu. Semua tebakan Jaejoong benar adanya. Appa Jaejoong meminta Jaejoong untuk berhenti menjadi artis dan kembali ke Jepang untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang dikelolah appanya. Appa Jaejoong sendiri sekarang tengah sakit-sakitan, mengingat umurnya yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi untuk mengalami penyakit anemia parah seperti itu, mau tak mau Jaejoong pun hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan appanya.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke ruangan SooMan, produsernya. Semua keputusan telah diambilnya, ia akan meneruskan perusahaan appanya di Jepang walaupun itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan cintanya terkubur di Korea. Tapi, ia janji akan selalu mencintai orang itu meskipun orang itu tak mengetahuinya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kantor SooMan, Jaejoong pun mengetuk pintu itu pelan. "Masuk" Kata Sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan itu yang dipastikan Jaejoong sebagai suara SooMan.

SooMan mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben sekali Jaejoong datang tanpa disuruh. Biasanya Jaejoong DBSK akan datang ke kantornya jika dipanggil saja. Ada apa kali ini? "Jaejoong? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong menduduki dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan SooMan. Ditariknya nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan dihembuskannya nafas itu, ia tahu ini akan sangat sulit, tapi semua keputusan telah diambilnya, Jaejoong sangat menyayangi appanya dan dia harus siap menerima konsekuensinya yaitu, kehilangan kareer dunia entertainnya dan tentu saja cintanya juga. "Ahjussi, saya ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting. Sebelumnya saya mau meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Saya... saya ingin menghentikan career saya di entertain." Jelas Jaejoong lemah.

SooMan melebarkan matanya. Apa? apa? Jaejoong ingin mengundurkan diri? Kenapa tiba tiba sekali? Bagaimana nanti jadinya DBSK tanpa Hero Jaejoong? Apa nanti tanggapan para cassiopeia? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan bernaung di kepala SooMan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak memprediksi bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sooman pun membuang nafasnya perlahan dan segera menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Tanya SooMan senatural mungkin. Jaejoong pun menjelaskan tentang perihal appanya yang sakit-sakitan sehingga membutuhkan Jaejoong untuk menggantikan posisinya. SooMan pun mengerti keadaan yang Jaejoong alami.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memutuskan kontrak kerjamu. Tapi, aku ingin kau mengadakan penampilan terakhir pada saat di M-net nanti. Kau harus menjelaskan perihal mengapa kau keluar dari DBSK dan menghentikan careermu kepada semua cassiopeia, karena mereka pasti juga akan shock mendengar kabar ini." Tutur SooMan lembut. Sebagai pemilik S.M Entertainment, memang berat rasanya melepas anak didik yang sudah dia anggap anak kandungnya sendiri selama lebih dari tujuh tahun.

"Gamsahamida Ahjussi." Kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri membungkukan badannya. Ia benar-benar lega karena SooMan memperbolehkannya memutus kontrak kerjanya. Sekarang Jaejoong tau, masih ada dua tugas yang mengganjal dihatinya, sanggupkah ia menjelaskan ini pada semua cassiopeia serta member DBSK lainnya? Dan apakah ia sanggup mengubur cintanya?

.

.

Sekarang di depan Jaejoong terduduk tiga orang namja yang sering disebut Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Jaejoong bertekat apapun yang akan terjadi ia akan tetap melanjutkan perusahaan appanya walaupun DBSK serta cassiopeia dan bahkan Yunho akan membenci dirinya, tapi satu yang tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci bagian yang sudah menjadi separuh dari dirinya itu. Kekaguman dan kebaikan dari semua cassiopeia, kekeluargaan dan persahabatan dalam DBSK, dan rasa cintanya pada Yunho walaupun namja itu tak tahu, Ia tak akan pernah secuilpun menghilangkan masa-masa itu di dalam kepalanya maupun hatinya. Mereka akan selalu berada didalamnya. Selamanya.

Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu masih tak bergeming dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka benar-benar shock dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari Jaejoong bahwa namja itu akan pergi meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan masa-masa ini menjadi sebuah kenangan. Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun mereka bertiga memprediksi hari ini akan terjadi. Jaejoong pun sudah memohon pada mereka supaya tak memberi tahu hal ini kepada Yunho, Jaejoong bilang ia sendirilah yang akan mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho. Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju Jaejoong, dipeluknya namja yang ia anggap sebagai umma di dalam keluarga kecil DBSK itu. Di peluknya Jaejoong dengan kuat, seakan tak mau sosok umma baginya itu pergi. Jujur, Jaejoong baru pertama kali melihat sifat manja Changmin keluar. Tanpa terasa Jaejoong pun menitikan air matanya. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat teman-temannya bersedih begini.

Junsu, dan Yoochun berusaha tegar setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Junsu menegakan posisi duduknya dan berkata,"Kami akan menerima apa saja keputusanmu Jae-ah. Tapi, apakah Yunho bisa?" Tanya namja itu sedikit lemas. Junsu tahu kalau Yunho lah yang paling dekat dengan sosok umma di DBSK ini. Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sebenarnya mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho, tapi mereka diam saja tak ingin mempersulit Jaejoong lebih dalam lagi.

Mendengar nama Yunho terlontar di bibir Junsu membuat kepala Jaejoong terasa ingin pecah. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada namja yang ia cintai itu. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia harus, ia harus memberitahukan ini pada Yunho dan mungkin dengan pernyataan cintanya juga. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengusap air matanya, tangannya masih setia merangkul pundak Changmin yang masih bergetar. "Kalau masalah Yunho, aku akan memikirkannya nanti Su-ie." Ujarnya mencoba menjadi tegar. Jaejoong tahu disaat-saat seperti ini, sifat cengengnya harus ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia harus tegar menghadapi segala hal ini.

.

.

Semua anggota DBSK sekarang tengah berkumpul di belakang panggung. Mereka selesai menampilkan lagu mirotic tadi. Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong terasa sedang memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa. Penasaran, Yunho pun mendekati member satu groupnya itu. "Waeyo? Kenapa kalian lemas begitu? Apa kalian sakit?" Tanyanya perhatian. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini lebih ia ungkapkan pada Jaejoong, terlihat dari tangan Yunho yang menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jaejoong. "Tidak panas." Ujarnya lagi sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Jaejoong yang menjadi object hanya tersenyum kepada Yunho. "Aku tidak sakit kok Yun." Ujarnya pelan yang dibalas anggukan dari Yunho. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh salah seorang kru yang memanggil Jaejoong."Jaejoong-ssi, bersiaplah, setelah ini kau akan tampil solo." Ujar salah satu kru yeoja itu dengan senyuman yang berteger di bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lirih, lalu pandangannya kembali fokus pada Yunho yang memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Kau tampil solo? Kok aku tak tahu? Membawakan lagu apa?" Tanya Yunho heran. Jaejoong sama sekali belum memberi tahu apa-apa pada Yunho kalau ia akan bernyanyi solo bahkan menejer pun tak memberi tahunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mengatakan, "Lihat saja nanti Yun. Yang pasti kau harus melihatnya." Tuturnya. Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin hanya diam mengamati. Di pikirang mereka bertiga berkecamuk berbagai pemikiran. Bagaimana nanti jika Jaejoong pergi? Apa Yunho masih akan secerah sekarang? Bagaimana nanti reaksi Yunho saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Menangiskah? Marahkah?

Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terheran-heran dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung, segenap keberanian ditanamnnya di dalam hatinya. Semoga ia kuat dengan apa yang mungkin saja akan terjadi. Jaejoong menginjakan kakinya di atas panggung, terdengar teriakan para Cassiopeia menyebutkan namanya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia harus kuat. Tak seperti penyanyi biasanya, Jaejoong tak langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu melainkan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada semua cassiopeia.

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf pada kalian semua, terutama para semua cassiopeia. Karena Kalian sudah setia pada kami berlima dan mendukung kami." Kata Jaejoong, satu studio terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat aneh. "Aku meminta maaf pada kalian semua karena... karena aku akan keluar dari.. DBSK untuk meneruskan perusahaan appa ku di Jepang. Lagu yang akan kunyanyikan ini adalah lagu terakhir yang akan kunyanyikan untuk kalian, orang-rang yang sangat penting bagiku, Cassiopeia dan member DBSK serta teman-teman yang setia mendukungku sampai sejauh ini. Mian kalau aku mengecewakan kalian, tapi inilah keputusan yang sudah kuambil." Tutur Jaejoong dengan air mata yang berteger di pelupuk matanya. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Nada lagu pun mengalun dengan begitu merdunya.

_**niga inneun gose nado hamkke halge..**_  
**_niga ganeun gose nado hamkke galge.._**  
**_(Where you are, I will be there too_**  
**_Where you go, I will go there too)_**

**_neol wihaeseo maeil utgo_**  
**_neol wihaeseo gidohago._**  
**_ni saenggage jamdeulgo neol bureumyeo nuneul tteo.._**  
**_nae yeopeseo jikyeojugo_**  
**_nae yeopeseo gamssajuneun.._**  
**_neon naui cheongugingeol.._**  
**_(I smile for you every day, I pray for you_**  
**_ With thoughts of you, I fall asleep - I open my eyes as I call for you_**  
**_ You protect me by my side and you embrace me_**  
**_You are my heaven)_**

**_You're my only one way.._**  
**_ojik neoreul wonhae_**  
**_naega ni gyeote isseume gamsahae.._**  
**_You're the only one babe.._**  
**_himdeun sesang soge sarangeul alge haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae.._**  
**_(You're my only one way_**  
**_ Only for you  
I am thankful that I am next to you_**  
**_ You're the only one babe_**  
**_You taught me love in this harsh world I am happy with you alone)_**

**_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_**  
**_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_**  
**_uri hamkkeramyeon_**  
**_ we will never cry never never cry.._**  
**_(Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_**  
**_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_**  
**_If we're together  
we will never cry never never cry)_**

**_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
yeongwonhi duriseo  
never gonna be alone  
(_****_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_**  
Forever, together  
never gonna be alone)  


Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Disetiap liriknya ia terus terbayang wajah Yunho. Yunho pun sekarang tak bisa berkata apa-apa dari belakang layar. Dengan segera Yunho menyambar kunci mobil miliknya dan segera keluar dari gedung itu. Sakit... itulah yang ia rasakan. Tak sepatah katapun ia keluarkan dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, itulah yang dipilih oleh Jaejoong, maka ia akan menurutinya. Asalkan Jaejoong senang, ia tak apa kalau harus sakit seperti ini. Dilajunya mobil miliknya diatas kecepatan rata-rata, tak diperdulikanya lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah. Setelah sampai di dorm ia parkirkan mobilnya di sembarang arah. Di langkahkan kaki miliknya menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, hanya berjalan gontai menuju tempat member lainnya. Ia mencari Yunho untuk meluruskan semuanya, ia tahu benar kalau Yunho pasti marah padanya. Saat ia sudah berada di tempat Yunho tadi, ia dikejutkan dengan tidak adanya keberadaan Yunho. Ia melihat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bergantian. "Di mana Yunho?" Tanyanya lirih.

Tiga orang yang diberi pertanyaan itu hanya diam membisu, mereka tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Mereka tak tahu keberadaan Yunho sekarang. Mereka hanya menatap nanar pada Jaejoong. "Yunho-Hyung, pergi entah kemana Hyung. Mungkin ia kembali ke dorm." Tutur Changmin pada Jaejoong. Dengam segera Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar gedung setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci mobilnya. Di arahkannya mobilnya menuju dorm DBSK, ia ingin meluruskan semua ini. Setelah sampai di dorm, Jaejoong mencari Yunho di setiap sudut ruangan. Tak ada. Yunho tak ada, hanya satu tempat yang mnjadi tujuannya, kamarnya dan Yunho. Dibukanya gagang pintu itu. Tak terkunci. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang gelap tanpa penerangan itu. "Yu-yun? Kau di mana?" Tanyanya pelan. Jaejoong tersentak karena adanya sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan nafas orang itu menghirup wangi tengkuknya. "Y-yun?"

Yunho membalikan tubuh namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Dengan cepat di raupnya bibir cherry namja itu dengan sangat rakus, membuktikan kalau ia tak ingin di tinggal oleh namja itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih menegang dalam kecupan Yunho. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan seperti ini, apakah ini berarti kalau perasaannya dibalas?

Yunho menghentikan cumbuannya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia tatap mata bulat namja yang ia puja itu lekat-lekat. "Saranghae... Jangan pergi Jae..." Ucap Yunho lirih. Habislah pertahanan Jaejoong. Kembali mereka melakukan sesi ciuman mereka, kali ini penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Malam itu... Malam yang menjadi saksi kalau mereka benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Bersatunya tubuh mereka dalam dekapan yang tak terlupakan menjadi satu-satunya bukti.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia hanya diselimuti selembar selimut yang tadi malam ia bagi kehangatanya bersama Jaejoong. Ia mengecek ke samping tempat tidurnya. Kosong. Tak ada Jaejoong di sebelahnya, hanya ada surat. Dengan panik, Yunho pun membuka surat itu.

* * *

From: Jaejoong  
To: Yunho

Maaf Yun... aku harus tetap pergi ke jepang karena ketidak mungkinan kondisi appaku untuk memimpin perusahaan. Mendengar pernyataanmu tadi malam membuatku legah karena perasaanku terbalas. Nado saranghae Yun. Carilah penggantiku Yun, karena aku tak tahu kapan aku kembali... Kau harus bahagia Yun. Karena jika kau bahagia, aku pun juga akan bahagia di sini, walaupun aku tak janji. Saranghae...  
Berbahagialah...

* * *

Tes...

Air mata turun di pelupuk mata Yunho... Bisakah ia? Bisakah ia mengganti Jaejoong? Yakinkah ia? Bisakah? Dan apa Jaejoong tak memikirkan perasaannya? Hanya pada Jaejoonglah dirinya bisa bahagia. Hanya pada Jaejoonglah ia berikan semua cinta dan kasihnya. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia memendam perasaan ini, dan saat ia mengetahui perasaannya terbalas, Jaejoong pergi, meninggalkan hatinya yang sakit.

.

"Berbahagialah Yun carilah penggantiku. Good bye love, Good bye Korea." Ucap Jaejoong, setelah itu ia menaiki pesawat yang akan mengantarnya menuju ke Jepang.

_**~tbc~**_

* * *

_**a/n: I'M BACK WITH NEW FF! dan dalam cara penulisan yang baru. Setelah mngoreksi semua FF ku, aku sadar kalau cara penulisanku masih kurang. Setelah mempelajari novel 'How to be a Writer' Karangan Primadona angela, aku baru sadar kalau cara penulisanku itu berada di titik paling bawah! T_T  
**_

_**Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cara penulisanku yang baru? jelekkah? anehkah? Just review, Ok? Beri keritik dan saran kalian :3  
**_

_**Kalau masalah typos yang masih bertebar saya minta maaf. - -"  
**_

_**akhir kata,  
**_

_**Mind to RnR?  
**_

_**Pai-pai ^^ see you next Chap :* *bow*  
**_


End file.
